


Uncle Patrick

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Dom learns who his father is.





	Uncle Patrick

Lofty was singing along with the radio while he was making a coffee. Dom was on the phone to Carole, lofty was proud of his husband for working on his relationship with Carole. Lofty had lost his mother when he was in high school so had pushed dom to forgive Carole, dom looked up at lofty and asked if they were free for dinner that night and lofty nodded. Dom spent the next five minutes trying to get off the phone because Carole was a talker and could talk your ear off given half a chance.  
Dom "god she would not let me go"  
Lofty "I heard, so we're going to Carole's place for tonight?"  
Dom "yes my uncle Patrick is in town and Carole wants you to meet him"  
Lofty "he moved to Australia when you were 4 right?"  
Dom "5 but yeah, he fell in love with a aussie who was here on holiday. They did the long distance thing for about a year or two before Patrick decided that she was the one and moved out there"  
Lofty "so how often does he come back to England?"  
Dom "this is the third time that he has come to visit but him and Carole talk on the phone all the time"  
Lofty "she must have a really high phone bill each month then" dom laughed at this because it was true.

Carole opened the door and let dom and lofty into her flat.  
Lofty "I like what you have done with the place" Carole blushed because lofty was always the charmer when he and dom visited.  
Patrick "Darren look at big you are"  
Dom "hi uncle Patrick nice to see you, oh this is my husband lofty" Patrick shooked lofty hand  
Patrick "nice to meet you, Carole has told me nothing but good things"  
Lofty "thanks, dom says you are his favorite uncle"  
Patrick "I would hope so seeing as I'm his only uncle"  
Lofty "is your wife here with you?"  
Patrick "no unfortunately our son was in a car accident so she had to stay in Australia to look after him"  
Dom "is Chris ok?"  
Patrick "yet it's just a broken leg but Beth has always been a mother hen"  
Dom "I remember" they all sat down for dinner, lofty and Patrick got on like a house on fire and it was a enjoyable evening for everyone. At the end of the meal Carole was about to do the dishes when dom said "don't worry Carole I will do that"  
Patrick "since when did you start calling her Carole?"  
Dom "since she told me I was adopted" Patrick turned to look at his sister.  
Patrick "you told him?"  
Carole "yes, but I only told him because angel is working at the same hospital"  
Dom "why do you care if she told me"  
Patrick "because she swore to me that you would never know"  
Carole "Patrick it's ok he only knows about angel"  
Dom "what do you mean I only know about ange?"  
Lofty "maybe we should talk about this another time"  
Patrick "good idea" dom could tell by the looks between Carole and Patrick there was something going on he didn't know about.  
Dom "no we will talk about it now"  
Carole "dazzle please just leave it"  
Dom "no I won't if there is something else about my adoption, you need to tell me"  
Patrick "Darren listern to her"  
Dom "stay out of this, this has nothing to do with you, tell me Carole or I will walk out for good"  
Carole "okay I will but you need to sit down" dom sat back down. Lofty got a bad feeling so moved closer to his husband.  
Patrick "Carole don't he doesn't need to know"  
Carole "I'm sorry but I can't lose dazzle"  
Patrick "and your okay with losing me because that will be what happens if I go to jail"  
Dom "what why would you go to jail"  
Carole "dazzle please try to understand-"  
Patrick "Carole don't"  
Dom "stay out of this, Carole just say it whatever it is just say it"  
Patrick turned away from the scene in front of him dreading the next words out of his sister's mouth  
Carole "he's your father" dom looked up at his uncle unable to make sense of what Carole had just said.  
Dom "I don't understand how can he be my father" Lofty felt sick because he had already done the math and the answer was going to break dom's heart.  
Lofty "dom I'm sorry"  
Dom turned to look at his husband and asked "sorry for what, did you know"  
Lofty "no but do the maths ange would have been young, too young" dom thought about what lofty had said and when the truth dawned on him, dom attacked his uncle in a uncontrollable rage. Dom pined Patrick against the wall, Patrick tried to push dom away but dom was too strong.  
Dom "how old was she?"  
Patrick "Darren please, she was very advanced for her age"  
Dom "HOW OLD? TELL ME"  
Patrick "13" dom punched him in the face and walked out of the flat. Lofty chased after dom while Carole ran to her brother. Lofty catched dom's arm but dom shook him off.  
Lofty "dom I know your upset but let's just go home and-"  
Dom "lofty just leave me the hell alone" lofty just stood there as dom walked away him, worried about what dom would do in this state. Dom kept walking around with no destination in mind but as long as kept walking he didn't have to think about the awful truth about his paternity.  
Lofty was waiting at the kitchen table when dom arrived home.  
Lofty "dom, I have been so worried"  
Dom "sorry, I just wanted to be alone"  
Lofty "I understand, are you okay?"  
Dom "not by a long shot, I keep playing different scenarios of what could have happened"  
Lofty "I spoke to Carole after you left and it not as bad as you are probably thinking, I mean he didn't force ange"  
Dom "and what that makes it all okay?"  
Lofty "no I'm am just saying-"  
Dom "well don't because I don't need you defending him or Carole for protecting him"  
Lofty "I'm not, what he did was unforgivable but I am just trying to help"  
Dom "I know, can we just not talk about it tonight. I just want to go to bed and deal with this tomorrow okay?" Lofty kissed his husband and led him to their bedroom knowing dom needed to be held and comforted. Over the next few days dom became more and more withdrawn because he didn't know how to feel about his uncle or the woman who had raised him. Lofty tried to be supportive but had no clue about how to help. Dom finally realized that he needed to confront the truth head on so one night he went around to Carole's flat, Carole was surprised to see him but happy so let him in.  
Carole "dazzle I'm so happy to see you"  
Dom "is he still here?"  
Carole "yes but he went for a run, he will be back soon. I know that your upset but if you just hear him out then you would understand"  
Dom "I understand perfectly, he was a grown man and ange was under age"  
Carole "he made a mistake but he isn't a bad man"  
Dom "is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night"  
Carole "dazzle please"  
Dom "I am just here to tell Patrick that I will be going to the police station tomorrow and reporting him"  
Carole "dazzle Patrick will go to jail if you do that'"  
Dom "exactly"  
Carole "he's still your uncle who you loved as a kid, so I am begging you don't do this"  
Dom "I also want nothing to do with you" with that dom turned around and left Carole sobbing as she fell to the ground. After he left Carole he went to ange's flat knowing he had to talk to her before going to the police. Chloe answered when he arrived.  
Chole "dom what are you doing here this late?"  
Dom "is ange here?" Chloe let dom in into the lounge room.  
Ange "dom?"  
Dom "ange I need to talk to you please"  
Ange "ok but why couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"  
Dom "because it has waited long enough, Carole told me who my father is"  
Chloe "ok so what's the big deal I mean you knew you were adopted"  
Ange "chloe can you please make us some tea?" Chloe could see how upset her mother was so went into the kitchen without asking any questions.  
Ange "I know you must be angry with me for lying about your father, I just wanted to get to know you and I thought if I told you a story about him then maybe you would give a chance"  
Dom "I'm not Angry with you, i wanted to apologize for giving you such a hard time when i first found out, if I had known you were only 13 then I would have been more Understanding"  
Agent "I told you I was young when I had you"  
Dom "yeah but I just assumed that meant 15 or 16"  
Ange "dom how much did Carole tell you about your father"  
Dom "just that my uncle Patrick is my father, I don't know what he did to you or anything. But I am going to report him to the police tomorrow for statutory rape"  
Ange "please don't, it would mean having to go to court and reliving it and I just want to forget that part of my life"  
Dom "okay but I can't forgive him or Carole"  
Ange "Carole hasn't done anything wrong"  
Dom "she protected the man who took advantage of you and I can't get past that" just then chloe came in with two cups of tea, they both thanked her.  
Ange "chloe please sit down I think I should tell you both something"  
Dom "if it's about my father then I don't need to know the details of what happened"  
Ange "I know but he isn't just your father, he's chloe's father too" dom wasn't as shocked as chloe was because a man who takes advantage of a 13 year old is capable of anything  
Chloe "how can that be, I mean were you raped twice by the same man?"  
Ange "no not exactly, when my father died I felt so alone and sad and my mum was too lost in her own grief too really help me grieve so my school work suffered so one of my teachers offered to tutor me after school"  
Dom "you mean Patrick?"  
Ange "yes, he was there for me and he actually listened to me, so I fell in love with him or I thought it was love"  
Chloe "oh mum"  
Ange "chloe it's okay he was kind and gentle to me"  
Dom "don't defend him, what he did was still rape"  
Ange "I'm not, I am just saying that at the time I thought it was love but I know better now, anyway when I got pregnant with dom he supported us in secret but he told me that I could never tell people about us because they wouldn't understand. So for six months I tried to raise you and he did help out when he could but it was too much so he had his sister and her husband adopt you because he knew they would give you a good home"  
Chloe "were you still together with him then"  
Ange "yes we stayed together for another year until one night he got drunk and raped me. Then next day he quit his job and I never saw him again" dom got up and started to pace in anger. Chloe just cried and give ange a hug. After that night dom and chloe grew closer and helped each other come to terms what Patrick had done. Lofty supported dom and respected dom's decision not to have Carole in his life anymore. As for Patrick when Carole told him dom planned to go to the police he couldn't face the thought of jail time so killed himself that night. It was almost 6 months later and dom was having Christmas with lofty, sheila, chloe and ange. Dom smiled because he was having the best family Christmas ever.


End file.
